


wrapped in a bow

by liknow



Series: merry christmas, minchan [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Bang Chan, just softness and cheesiness, this fic wasn't supposed to happen and yet it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow
Summary: Chan attempts to gather the boys to open presents Christmas morning, but Minho wants his boyfriend to openhispresent first.Hint: Minho is the present.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: merry christmas, minchan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076705
Comments: 18
Kudos: 336





	wrapped in a bow

**Author's Note:**

> MERRYYY CHRISTMAS!!!! technically, it's over, but when do i ever post anything on time, anyway?
> 
> this fic was not planned at all, until christmas day when my brain started thinking and my hands started typing, so here it is. it's nothing too special, but i hope all my minchan babies out there had a lovely holiday (or a lovely day in general, for anyone who didn't celebrate).

It was Christmas morning, and Chan's head was storming with chaos, storming harder than the snow-filled clouds that loomed over the roof of the dorm building.

“Where’s Minho?” His head whipped around, eyes searching his vicinity.

“Still in bed, I think,” Seungmin answered. He lied curled up on the couch with Felix and Hyunjin, both of the two falling asleep on his shoulder. “He stayed up late. Probably wants to sleep in.”

Chan sighed loud. He, like every other member, would’ve loved to do nothing more than sleep all day long. But it was _Christmas_ , and the fact that they couldn’t be with their families for the holidays sucked enough as it was, so he was determined to make the day as festive as possible for everyone.

So, as soft as he was for his boyfriend, he was _not_ going to let him sleep through the celebration he had planned.

“I’ll try to wake him,” he said defeatedly. “Seungmin, you round up the rest.”

“Why _me?_ ”

“Everyone else is asleep.”

“Fair enough.”

Chan patted Seungmin’s cheek gratefully and headed out toward Minho’s room, cracking his neck in preparation for the gruesome task of waking his boyfriend up.

He pushed the door open. “Minho, honey, we—”

He blinked. Then blinked again.

Minho blinked back. Minho, who was very much _awake_. Awake and sprawled out on his bed, completely naked and hardly covered by the Christmas blanket thrown over his lap, three fingers in his ass.

“Wha—What—?” Chan spluttered, cheeks instantly burning at the sight. He began to forget why he’d entered the room in the first place.

“Merry Christmas,” Minho greeted with the sweetest smile, hand continuing to move, and not even _subtly_.

“Oh god.” Chan’s hands flying up to cover his red face. “ _Minho_. What—What are you doing?”

“Wrapping your Christmas present. What does it look like?”

Chan groaned. He didn’t know what sort of response he was expecting to hear, but the words made his stomach fall through the ground nonetheless.

He tried his best to ignore the sparks of heat crawling down his spine and cleared his throat. “Jesus _Christ_ , Minho.”

“What, you don’t like it?” Minho asked, voice mockingly sad, but Chan _knew_ that his boyfriend could see the bulge that was already forming in his sweatpants.

Of course Chan liked it. He liked it so much that his brain was fogging over faster than the chilled windows in Minho’s room.

He finally gave up on hiding his face to spin around, closing and locking the door before anyone else could walk in on Minho's unexpected Christmas surprise. Something like that had happened before, and Chan didn’t want to relive it, especially not on a day like this—a day where they were supposed to be gathered as a family, celebrating together and not... doing non-festive things.

He approached Minho with a weary huff, keeping his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s face rather than anything below it. This didn’t help much, though—Minho’s cheeks were flushed prettily, and his eyes were glazed over from touching himself, and Chan could still see his hand moving just out of the corner of his eye. _Fuck_.

What holiday was it again?

“Sweetheart, the door wasn’t even _locked_.” Chan gave a pained laugh, trying to do anything to save himself from jumping Minho’s bones right then and there. Minho only shrugged, and Chan groaned again. “I—Minho, _baby_ , it’s _Christmas_.”

“I know. Merry Christmas.” Minho's lips quirked up at the corners. He was _amused_. Chan was _fucked_.

“We’re—We’re supposed to—” Minho pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbed Chan’s wrist with his lube-coated hand, slowly guiding it down between his legs with that small smile still on his lips. “We’re— _God_ , Minho.”

Chan relented and shyly stroked his fingers across Minho’s hole, unsurprisingly wet with lube and probably stretched enough that he could push his fingers in without problem—but he _couldn’t_ do that. He couldn’t.

What about the—you know, the presents, and stuff?

Minho shimmied down a little against Chan’s touch and blinked up at him innocently. “We’re supposed to what, hyung?”

“Um. Presents,” Chan choked out, pulling his hand away from Minho’s ass before it could distract him any further. He put his clean fingers under Minho’s chin and tilted his head up in attempt to gain some control in the situation. “We—We have to open presents.”

“Okay,” Minho murmured. He reached out his arms invitingly. “Open mine first.”

“ _Minho_ ,” Chan groaned. He took Minho’s face in his hands with a sigh and indulged himself in a quick kiss. “But...” He pecked his lips again. “We have to have breakfast.”

“Your breakfast is right here.”

“Oh my _god_.” Chan let go of Minho’s face and went back to covering his eyes. “Baby, you know I love you, right? You don’t have to give me _sex_ as a Christmas present.”

“ _Sex?_ ” He heard Minho scoff. “This isn’t just sex!” His voice softened a little. “I wanna make you feel good. That's your present. I wanna make love.”

Damn Minho and his way with words. Damn Chan and his sentimental heart.

“Baby...” Chan sighed, peeking through his fingers with conflicted eyes. He wanted to fling himself onto that mattress without a thought, wanted to spend all day _making love_ , making Minho know that he was the best present Chan could ever ask for.

But he couldn’t. They had to celebrate, they had to…

“Please?”

He couldn’t be having sex with Minho with the boys awake and waiting…

“For me?”

Right? Or could he? Could he?

“I’ll be good, I promise.”

Half of the boys were asleep, anyway.

Chan nearly growled as he gave in, climbing onto Minho and kissing him hard. Minho hummed happily against his mouth, not hesitating to thread his fingers through Chan’s hair and roll them over in one motion so he was straddling the elder.

Minho grinned down at him. “I win.”

Chan cocked an eyebrow. “I thought this was _my_ present.”

“Well, it is— _oh_ , wait. I forgot to put on the bow.”

“The what?”

Minho made a hushing noise and clambered off of Chan’s lap to grab something by the foot of his bunk: a red, satin ribbon. He smiled proudly as he leapt back onto the bed, resuming his previous position straddling Chan’s hips. 

“ _Look_. I said I was wrapping your present, didn’t I?” He began to wrap the ribbon around his neck to tie it into a bow, but his face scrunched up in frustration as this proved to be somewhat difficult. He pulled the ribbon a little tighter and coughed.

“ _Here_.” Chan laughed nervously and sat up to take the satin from Minho’s hands. “You’re gonna choke yourself, babe.”

“Good.”

“Minho, _no_. Not like that.”

“Oh, are there other ways to choke me, hyung?”

Chan hushed him as he finished tying the bow, keeping the ribbon loose enough that it wouldn’t do anything to cut off his boyfriend’s breathing and knock him out while they were… opening presents.

Minho beamed and him and started to grind his hips down a little. Chan gasped out at the sudden friction, not to mention the sight of Minho on his lap, naked with the exception of the adorably out of place bow.

“Am I a pretty present, Channie?”

Chan swallowed hard. _Pretty_ didn’t even begin to cover what Minho looked like.

“Yes,” he choked out. “The prettiest.”

Minho blushed at the response, as though he hadn’t explicitly asked for the compliment.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered, voice suddenly filled with shyness. “You need it.”

Chan laughed fondly. “Maybe I do.” He reached out and put his hands on Minho’s hips, thumbs gently stroking the younger’s skin. “...But we can’t be, uh, doing _this_ all day. I still promised everyone a family celebration.”

“Who said anything about all day?” Minho teased, then giggled when Chan’s ears turned red. “Don’t worry, I know. I’ll speed it up.”

He moved off of Chan’s lap to lie between his legs, and— _oh, shit_. Without warning, he tugged Chan’s sweatpants and boxers down to his mid-thigh, giving the elder a cheesy wink as he took his half-hard cock in his hand and moved to wrap his lips around the head.

“ _Oh_ _god_ ,” Chan breathed, biting his lip to stifle any sounds, hands bunching in the material of his own hoodie. Minho’s mouth was always indescribable, almost _mind-bending_. “Feels good, you’re so good.”

Minho gave a pleased hum, easily taking his cock further into his mouth, even as it hardened fully. He bobbed his head and made more happy noises that sent vibrations through Chan’s body and his mind into overdrive.

“Not too much, Minho,” he choked out, having to force each word to leave his mouth because _fuck_ , he could’ve stayed like that all day without a care in the world, regardless of what holiday it was. “You know I’ll come like this.”

Minho reluctantly popped off with a pout, spit and precum making his lips glisten—and also making Chan’s heart rate triple.

“What if I want you to come like this?”

“ _Baby_ ,” Chan groaned. “We can’t… the kids… the presents…”

Minho seemingly wasn’t planning to argue; he soon moved up to his knees and scooted forward to straddle Chan’s hips again, uncapping a bottle of lube which Chan hadn’t even realized was there in his hazy, Minho-clouded state of mind.

He bit his lip in anticipation, whimpering quietly when Minho poured the cool lube over his cock and stroked it a few times. “Sweetheart, you sure you’re ready?”

“I fingered myself for thirty minutes.”

“Wha— _that long?_ ”

“I was waiting for you to come in!”

“My poor baby.” Chan threw his head back with a hearty laugh, as though his cock wasn’t currently throbbing and wrapped in Minho’s hand. “You must be so horny right now.”

“Oh, you have no idea, hyung,” Minho whispered ominously, holding Chan’s cock up to his entrance and beginning to sink down within seconds. He tipped his head back and breathed out a soft, airy moan as Chan bottomed out.

Just the sound from Minho’s lips, coupled with the sight of him, was a gift in itself.

“Merry Christmas,” Minho groaned quietly, and then he began to move, making them both let out choked noises that they did their best to hold back. Chan tried to find the words to respond, but Minho had officially melted his brain like snow under the sun as he started to fuck himself on his cock.

“ _Mm_ ,” is all Chan could say, worried he’d cry loud enough for the whole building to hear if he unsealed his lips.

Minho placed his shaky hands on Chan’s chest to steady himself and leaned forward slightly while he grinded down, the sweetest whimpers falling from his lips as he did. Chan could only squeeze at his hips encouragingly and try not to black out.

“Is this a good present, hyung?” Minho stared down at Chan with hooded eyes, then threw his head back with a quiet whine when Chan’s back arched off the bed, pressing them even closer.

“Best present,” Chan managed out. He started to fuck up into Minho now, who was appearingly growing tired faster than normal—probably because he’d been going for half an hour before Chan walked in. “Not just the sex. _You_.” He forced his eyes to stay open even as he was buried in pleasure, gazing up at Minho through every word. “You’re the best present I’ve ever had.”

Minho laughed quietly, avoiding Chan’s eyes. “Don’t make me cry when I’m sitting on your dick,” he teased, but Chan could tell from the tone of his voice that his words had reached him.

“Come here,” the elder said as he forced himself into a sitting position. Minho let out a surprised gasp at the sudden shift, but Chan silenced him with a kiss, holding his hips tightly and grinding up. Minho cried out and gripped the front of his hoodie, then separated their mouths to tug at it until Chan halted his movements and pulled it over his head.

“Want you,” Minho whispered before he reconnected their lips again, moving his hips in small circles. Chan kept one hand on his waist, the other cradling his face as they kissed.

“Can I flip you over?” he asked softly, sensing that Minho was ready to relinquish control any moment now.

“Oh, so it’s _my_ present now?” Minho joked, but he helped roll them over, sighing in relief as his head hit the pillows.

“We can share.”

Chan captured his lips agin and pressed both of Minho’s hands to the bed, on either side of his face, intertwining their fingers as he started to thrust into him now. Minho’s face scrunched up in the most beautiful, blissful way possible, his breathy whines filling the cold air.

“Pretty baby,” Chan gritted out. He released one of Minho’s hands and cautiously reached to tug at the ribbon around the younger’s neck, undoing the bow so the satin fell back onto the pillow.

“He-Hey.” Minho pouted. “Now I don’t look like a present anymore.”

Chan chuckled. “Trust me, you do.”

He braced himself on his elbows and tucked his face in Minho’s neck, muffling a moan against his boyfriend’s skin as he pounded into him. Minho, on the other hand, didn’t attempt to muffle anything—crying loud and clear, voice high and lovely and absolute _music_ to Chan’s ears.

Music that Chan didn’t want anyone else to listen to.

“Shhh.” He pulled away from the crook of Minho’s neck to press a kiss to his lips. "Not so loud, baby, the boys will hear your pretty noises."

Minho somehow managed a smirk despite how fucked out he looked. "Good, that's a nice Christmas gift for them."

Chan rolled his eyes, but then they were rolling back in pleasure as he fucked Minho hard into the mattress, not even attempting to silence the younger’s whines anymore.

He supposed that was simply revenge on everyone for trying to sleep through Christmas morning.

"You're so perfect," he breathed into Minho's ear, pleased at the whimper that left Minho's throat. "You're close, aren't you?"

Minho nodded, ears red. To be fair, he'd edged himself for half an hour, but still—Chan always thought it was adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Sensitive baby," Chan whispered. He sat back on his knees to change angles, gripping Minho's hips and holding him in place against the mattress as he sped up his thrusts. Minho moaned brokenly, voice high-pitched, hands bunching in the sheets and eyes squeezed shut. “My prettiest angel.”

“Merry—” Minho’s head thrashed; his body arched as much as it could under Chan’s grip. “Merry Christmas.”

Chan gave a breathy laugh and moved one of his hands to cup Minho’s face. “Merry Christmas, baby. You gonna come for me?”

Minho didn’t respond, only curled his legs tightly around Chan’s torso, head thrown back in the pillows. Chan smiled knowingly at his silence and grabbed both of Minho’s thighs, pressing them up to his chest to slide in as deep as possible.

Minho came instantly, crying loud, body shuddering as snow-white streaks of cum coated his stomach.

Chan graciously drank in the sight. Minho was always, _always_ beautiful, but Minho completely undone, completely buried in pleasure, completely unwrapped by Chan’s touch, was beyond words.

“That’s my good boy,” he whispered, moving down from his knees so he could leave a tender kiss on Minho’s cheek. Minho whimpered quietly and tightened his legs around Chan to keep him buried deep, pulling their bodies as close together as possible. Chan ignored the way that Minho’s cum was smeared between them now—they could deal with that later. All he wanted right now was Minho.

He continued thrusting shallowly, moaning quietly into Minho’s mouth as he started to come close, as well.

“ _Channie_ ,” Minho whispered between kisses. He tugged at Chan’s hair and arched up, whining quietly from oversensitivity. “Please, inside me, _please_.”

Chan moaned at the words, nipping at Minho’s bare shoulder to stifle the sound. “No, baby, can’t,” he mumbled into his skin.

“Yes you can, please,” Minho whined. “As my Christmas present, please, hyung?”

Chan huffed. He wasn’t sure what sort of Christmas present that was, but Minho had started rolling his hips up, pushing him toward the edge, practically making his vision blur with stars.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore. He thrusted in a few more times, entranced by Minho’s whimpers, prettier than any Christmas carol, and came hard, _deep_ inside him, letting out a restrained moan that intertwined beautifully with Minho’s.

For a few seconds, there was silence, aside from their heavy breaths and the faint sound of someone down the hall saying _Are they done?_ that Chan pretended not to hear.

All that mattered was _Minho_ , beautifully wrapped around him like a bow, heart beating against his—the best gift he could’ve asked for.

He gently took the ends of the satin that had fallen from Minho’s neck earlier and retied the bow, pressing a delicate kiss to Minho’s throat.

“Merry Christmas.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAY YOU MADE IT!!! thank you so much for reading, and feel free to let me know if you liked it in the comments or come stalk me on twitter as i complain about the many other fics i have coming.
> 
> happy holidays!!!!!
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)


End file.
